


Balatkayo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Ilog ng Luha't Hinagpis [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin!Elias, Kyungsoo!Ibarra, M/M, Noli/El Fili AU, Smut, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sandalan ng isa't-isa, hanggang huling hininga.





	Balatkayo

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang subukan. wahaha! enjoy! pero gusto ko din ng ibong adarna au! huhu don juan si jongin. hanggang pangarap na lang ajujuju.

Sa kalupitan ng hangin at buhos ng ulan na bumabayo sa lansangan, basang-basa na dumating si Kyungsoo sa kubo ng kaibigang tulisan na si Jongin o mas kilalang Elias sa kapitolyo na tinutugis ng mga guwardiya sibil.

"Elias! Naririto ka ba?" Tawag niya sa kaibigan habang kinakatok ang pinto.

Nanlalamig si Kyungsoo dala ng matinding hagupit ng ulan. Ngunit pinagbuksan din siya ni Jongin ng pintuan at pinatuloy sa loob ng kubo.

"Ano ang nangyari at naparito ka, Ibarra?" O mas kilalang Simoun sa kabisera. Isang respetadong mag-aalahas.Tanong ng kaibigang agad siyang inabutan ng tuwalya pampunas sa basang katawan.

"Pinaghahanap na ako sa buong San Diego. Wala na akong mapuntahan at mapagtaguan kundi rito. Hindi ko rin naman inaasahang pahihintulutan mo akong lumagi rito, pero sa ngayon, kung maaari ay dito muna ako magpalipas ng gabi?" Hapong-hapo ang itsura ni Kyungsoo mula sa pagtakbo papalayo sa mga tumutugis sa kanya. Nangangatog pa rin ang buong katawan nito kahit nakapulupot na ang tuwalyang pinahiram sa kanya ng tulisan.

"Kung lumagi ka man rito ay walang kaso sa akin, Ibarra--"

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ang itawag mo sa akin Jongin. Hindi ka lang kung sino sa buhay ko kaya't tawagin mo ako sa aking pangalan." Bilin ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan hanggang sa idantay nito ang kamay sa kanyang basang ulo at ngumiti nang dalisay sa kanya.

"Kung iyan ang iyong kagustuhan, pero ika'y magpatuyo muna, Kyungsoo." Riin niyang sabi sa binanggit na pangalan ni Ibarra.

Saglit na tali ng kanilang mga tingin, ay ang pinahabang pananabik.

"Sandali lamang at kukuhanan kita ng kamisang pampalit."

 

-

 

Malakas ang ugong ng hangin sa labas ng kubo. Marahil bumayo na ang inaasahang bagyo.

Sa lupit ng hampas ng ulan sa kubong sinisilungan ay siya ring tindi ng pag-iinit ng kanilang mga katawan.

Mga labi'y nagsisisayawan. Mga kamay ay pinapasok sa bawat kamisa at hinubad, tinapon sa sahig. Dila'y gumagapang loob at labas ng mga bibig. Humihiyaw ang hangin sa labas. Takipmata'y bumabagsak sa bawat urong sulong ng mga basang dilang nananabik.

Sumipsip si Kyungsoo sa labi ng lalaki. Ginantihan naman siya ni Jongin ng pagkagat-kagat sa kanyang labi, patungo sa leeg niyang kay puti ng nyebe, pababa sa balikat hanggang sa masuong ang dibdib na kumakabog sa bilis.

Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Jongin. Pinaligaya sa kanyang hawak. Tinaas baba. Kinikiliti. Tinutukso't niloloko-loko ng kanyang kamay na ulol sa paghawak sa ari ng kaibigang tulisan habang pinupupog niya ng marirriing halik ang leeg at balikat nito.

Matindi ang paghangad nila sa isa't-isa. Di rin nagtagal at gumanti muli si Jongin ng halik. Ayaw magpatalo. Ulol na ulol na sa pagsamba sa katawan ng mapaglinlang na lalaki ng lipunan.

Gutom. Takam na takam. Inikot ni Jongin ang dila sa utong ni Kyungsoo, habang kiskis ang isa at pinanggigilan sa pagsubo.

Sukli ni Kyungsoo'y malakas na mga bulalas,  mapuputing mga binti'y nakabukaka para sa bastong pinagmamalaki ni Jongin at kanyang pinagnanasaan.

Butil ng kanilang mga pawis tumatagatak sa kanilang balat sa bawat paggalaw ng mga katawan patungo sa kasukdulan.

Subalit, hindi nagmamadali si Jongin sa pagpasok ng aring may pagnanasa sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Kaya't kamay nito'y bumalot sa sabik na ari ng kinakapanabikan. Hinila't hinimas-himas at siyang pinaglaruan.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa kakaibang init sa dibdib at kaibuturan. Inihiga siya ni Elias at pinugpog ng malaway-laway na paghalik sa leeg at dibdib, piga ang kanyang aring nagsusumamong paliyabin pa.

"E-Elias..." Bulalas ni Kyungsoo, hapong-hapo.

Ginuhit ni Jongin ang dila palibot sa sensitibong tenga ni Kyungsoo at bumulong nang malalim. "Jongin, Kyungsoo. Jongin ang hiyawin mo gaya ng pagtawag ko sa iyong tunay na pangalan."

Bumaba ang kamay ni Jongin at tinaas bahagya ang makakapal na binti ni Kyungsoo. Ibinaba niya ang daliri't pinasok sa mapulang rosas na butas at kinutkot ang loob.

Nanginginig ang katawan ni Kyungsoo. Napapaliyad sa bawat hagod ng basang daliring kay tagal niyang gustong damhin muli.

Nagbanggaan sila ng tingin. Si Jongin ay titig na titig sa lalaki. Pinagmamasdan. Nilulunod ang sarili sa ganda ng lalaking napupusuan.

Bumibilis. Hinahabol kanilang mga hininga. Ngunit, pinigil ni Kyungsoo't humiyaw ng, "Ipasok mo, Jongin. Ako'y sabik na sabik na sa iyo. Wag na natin itong patagalin."

Ipinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang malangis  at madulas na pagkakalaki, wari'y sabik din sa init ni Kyungsoo. Pagkakuwan ang siyang dahang-dahang bilis ng bayo ni Jongin ay pabilis na nang pabilis. Walang sinasanto't kundi ang masikip at mainit na silungan ni Kyungsoo.

Walang habas ang halinghing na lumalabas sa bibig ng ilustradong mapanudyo. Napapakapit sa lukot na sapin ng kahoy na higaan ni Jongin.

Mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig, walang saysay at nag-uudyok pa umano na magpatuloy.

_"Sige pa...sige pa. Bilis, bilis...anghhh."_

Mabilis. Malapit na. Onting bilis pa. Kaunti pa.

"Huwag kang titigil _\--ah--ah--ma--la--pit---ah! Ah! Ah!_ "

Yumugyog ang katawan ni Kyungsoo kasabay sa pagkatas ng kanyang puting likidong sumirit paitaas. Nagkalat.

Sumaboy rin ang likidong kay Jongin na tinutok sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Hingal na hingal ang dalawa. Ngunit nakangiting abot langit lamang si Jongin at nilapit muli ang mukha kay Kyungsoo para halikan, mga ngipin ay nagbabanggan, dila ay lumalangoy sa dagat ng isa't-isa.

Pagkahiwalay, tali ng laway nakakabit sa bawat bibig. Pinaraanan ni Jongin ang dila sa labi't tali ay naputol, ngunit pagtingin nila'y buhol na buhol.

Handog nila sa bawat isa ay ngiti ng ligaya, di lamang ng kanilang mga katawan kundi na rin ng kanilang mga puso.

Huminahon ang ulan sa labas, ngunit hangin ay sumisipol pa rin.

Ang tanging ilaw sa silid ay ang gasera sa gilid, mga anino nila'y litaw na litaw sa pader na gawa sa nipa.

Sila'y nakahiga. Nakatuon sa bubungan, aninag ang tumutulo sa bandang sulok, ngunit di iniintindi sa ngayon.

Tumagilid si Jongin ng higa at tinitigan si Kyungsoo na napatingin na rin sa kanyang gawi't nagtataka.

"Pauunlakan mo ba ako ng oo at ika'y sumama sa akin kung sasabihin kong ika'y mahal ko na rin?" Bigkas ni Jongin na walang bahid ng kalinlangan.

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa hinihigaan pero ngiti'y gumuguhit sa kanyang maamong mukha, at titingin tingin kay Jongin.

"Para saan pa ba na ako'y naririto kundi ang mapasayo at tumakbo papalayo na kasama ka? Syempre'y sagot ko ay oo. Kay tagal kong naghintay sa pagkakataong ito Jongin, na ako ay iyo ring mahalin." Wika ni Kyungsoo pabalik at hinaplos ang pisngi ng lalaking kay tagal na niyang minamahal.

Lalong umusbong ang ligaya sa kanilang mga dibdib.

"Bukas, tayo na't umalis rito. Ako'y may bangka dyan sa may ilog na pwede nating gamitin panglayag at humanap ng lugar na mas payapa kaysa rito."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Ngumiti ng taimtim at niyakap si Jongin.

"Bukas, Jongin. Tayo'y magiging malaya muli."

 

-

 

Pagpatak ng umaga ay sila ay naghanda sa kanilang pag-alis. Basa ang lupa at mga puno sa paligid at malakas pa rin ang ihip ng hangin.

Kaunti lang ang kanilang bitbit at sila'y tumitig sa kubong naging saksi sa kanilang kwentong walang tiyak ang kahahantungan.

Ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin ay siyang di malilimutan ni Kyungsoo. Tinatak na niya sa kanyang isip.

Ganoon rin si Jongin sa kanya. Hinawi pa ang kanyang buhok na humahaba na.

"Tayo na't humayo."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Mga kamay nila'y kanyang pinagbuklod. Tumingkayad pa't humalik sa labi ng iniirog. Ang halik ay punung-puno ng pagmamahal, ayaw kumalas, nagsusumamong segundo pa ay tumagal.

May pumalibot. Mga hakbang ay kay bigat. Pihit sa baril ang narinig. Sila'y kumalas sa halik na may hangganan at mukhang di na nila masisisid pang muli.

"Elias! Itaas mo ang iyong kamay at huwag gumalaw!" Sigaw ng isang guwarding sibil. Mahahabang mga baril ay nakatutok sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi nakinig si Jongin. Bagkus, tumingin sa gawi ni Kyungsoo na hindi makatingin sa kanya, natatago ang emosyon sa mukha.

"Mahal mo ba ako, Kyungsoo? Mahal mo ba talaga ako?" Mapait. Mapanakit na mga salita.

"Elias! Isa pa't ipuputok namin ang mga baril sayo. Itaas mo ang iyong mga kamay!"

Kalungkutan. Kawalan ng pag-asa.

"M-Mahal mo ba talaga ako o ginamit mo lang ako?"

Luha ay di napigilang umagos sa kanilang mga mata.

"Ano?? Magsalita ka, Kyungsoo? Ma--"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Putok sa magkabilang binti ni Jongin. Ang lalaki'y napaluhod sa sakit, ngunit walang mas sasakit pa sa pagtataksil ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Umiiyak si Jongin. Nanakit ang buong katawan. Nanghihina ang puso.

Pinipikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga matang basa na sa luha.

Tumango ang lider ng lupon ng guwardiya sibil sa isa at itinutok muli ang ulo ng baril sa direksyon ng puso ni Jongin.

Nakita agad iyon ni Kyungsoo at siya'y napaluhod at sinangga ang balang tatama dapat kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!!" Panaghoy ni Jongin sa kabiyak. Basang-basa ang mukha ng luha't pawis.

Sinalo ni Jongin ang katawan ng ilustrado na sumusuka na ng dugo. Kulay pula ay siyang gumagapang sa kamisang puting pinahiram niya sa iniirog.

"Walang hiya! Bakit mo tinamaan si Ibarra!" Isinisi pa ng lider sa sundalo ang aksidenteng nagawa. Kinalabit ang baril at pinasabog ang ulo ng sundalong nagmamakaawa, humihingi ng patawad, ngunit bulwak na ang ulo at dugo'y sumaboy.

Kinakapos na ng hininga ang lalaking hawak ni Jongin. Mahigpit ang hawak. Luha'y tumatagatak sa minamahal niyang nalalanta na.

"J-Jongin..." utal ni Kyungsoo. Inipon ang lakas para sa huling paghaplos sa pisngi ng kabiyak. Kanya na sana. Pero may balakid pa na hindi na niya kayang labanan pa.

Hinawakan din ni Jongin ang pisngi ng lalaki. Mga palad ay pulang pula sa dugo na idiniin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, nagbabasakaling maihinto ang daloy ng dugo na tumatagas sa katawan ng kanyang sinamba lang nitong gabing maulan.

"K-Kyungsoo...bakit..."

"P-Patawad...J--Jongin." Nagawa pa nitong ngumiti. "Ma--mahal kita."

Hinalik-halikan ni Jongin ang mga talukap ni Kyungsoo, mga pisngi, at ang nanlalamig at namumutla nang mga labi nito.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa susunod nating pagkikita." Hinawi pa nito ang buhok at tinitigan ito sa mga huling sandali.

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo at marahang pinikit ang mga mata. Bumagsak ang katawan. Kay putla. Kay puti pa sa nyebe ang balat. Kay ganda. Kay litaw ng pulang kulay sa putiang ganda ng minamahal.

Idiniin muli ni Jongin ang labi sa kabiyak nang nauna. May pagpitik muli ng baril malapit kay Jongin. Pagtingala niya'y bibig ng makapangyarihang sandata ang diniin rin sa kanyang ulo. Siya'y ngumiti sa sundalong walang awa at pumikit, hawak pa rin ang katawan ng lalaking umibig sa kanya at nagtaksil.

Siya'y lumunon. Tanggap na ang katapusan ng kwento.

Pumutok ang baril.


End file.
